


Loss for Words

by timeloop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Happy Ending, M/M, Requited Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know what he should say when he confesses to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss for Words

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderman's identity is still a secret, that's why I'm using his hero name.

"There’s something I have to say to you. And...If you like, maybe we could have dinner together?"

"Have dinner with me tonight. That's an order."

"I need to talk to you in private. Do you wanna go grab a burger?"

"Eat with me. We need to talk."

"I have something personal to discuss with you. Will you be free later?"

"I love you, Tony. Would you like to date me?"

" _Oh god._ "

Steve gripped the edge of the sink and let out a sigh. Why on earth was doing this so difficult?

The message was simple: I love you, will you date me?

So why couldn't he find the words to say that?

"Hey. I've got the new specs ready, you wanna take a look?"

He jumped at the sudden sound, instinctively shouting, "No!"

Tony took a step back and shot back, "No? Then what was all that asking for updates every two days?"

"I'm _busy_ right now."

It came out harsher that he intended but Tony's amused smile slid right off his face. He turned away without another word, leaving Steve to stare at an empty doorway. As he leaned his head against the mirror, he silently cursed his nerves that had caused such an unwarranted reaction.

Ever since he had realized he had fallen in love with Tony, his feelings got more conflicted with every day that passed, with thoughts ranging from: ‘God, I really love you and I want to kiss you right now’ to ‘You’re my best friend and these feelings are definitely not what you need right now’.

He stripped off his shirt and lay on his bed, closing his eyes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would tell Tony.

____________________________________________

Steve cleared his throat, alerting Tony to his presence. Tony gave no indication that he heard Steve, instead choosing to take another sip of his coffee and tap on his tablet.

"Morning, Tony."

Tony gave the tiniest tilt of his head, but that was all.

"Listen, about yesterday –"

Tony waved his hand in a disinterested motion before getting up from his chair, preparing to leave the room. He didn’t want to hear what Steve had to say. He could probably guess it anyway, things like: ‘I don’t have time to waste dealing with you. I’m not interested in the armor, I was just humoring you. I am _busy_ working out things while you play around with your machines.’

He could handle it if anyone else got bored with him, sure, but this was _Steve._ Having the person that you’re in love with tell you they got bored being with you was _not_ on Tony’s bucket list.

Without any warning Steve grabbed his arm and held him back, flinching from the death stare that Tony shot him.

"What do you want," he snapped.

Steve refused to let go, saying insistently, "Yesterday was not –"

"Whoa, waffles? Hey, where's the maple syrup? Ooh there's even coffee ready, this place is a dream come true... God these waffles are amazing–" Spiderman seemed to notice that he wasn't the only one in the room "– O-kay, I'll just take my waffles and...go..."

Steve dropped Tony's arm like it was on fire as Spiderman quickly grabbed two waffles and then slowly shuffled out of the kitchen. Tony didn’t look back as he chased after him, placing a hand on the hero's shoulder as he said quickly, "I've been working on the design for your web shooters, they could use a little work. Let's talk about that."

Spiderman glanced back at Steve and looked a little hesitant as he piped up, "Uh...i think Cap wants to talk to you...he looks like he's going to hurt me, is he going to hurt me? Are you guys dating or something? Please don't touch me, I still need my arm –"

Tony pulled him so they were moving out of the room, away from Steve.

“Really? Are you guys dating? Come on, you can tell me, I’m not gonna tell anyone else? You guys look great together by the way. So how did this happen? We’re a team, I’m _hurt_ that you didn’t tell me, Tony. Did he get you flowers and opened the car door for you? Cause that seems like what Cap would do, did he –”

Tony let go of Spiderman and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're giving me a headache, can you stop for a moment before my head explodes?"

"Hey, you didn't say no! Wow. Are you guys are having a couple fight, what's _that_ like, do you guys have –"

"Spiderman.” Tony snapped his fingers before picking up the web shooter with his free hand. “Stop. Here. Put it on."

Needless to say, the web shooter was faster and more efficient, and after running all the necessary tests, Spiderman prepared to leave. Just as he was under the doorway he said, “You know for what it’s worth, I think you should go talk to Cap about – well, whatever you guys are not talking about right now. I mean, since when has keeping secrets helped anyone?”

“Says the man who has a secret identity tighter than Nick Fury’s personal phone number.”

Tony couldn’t see it, but he could definitely feel that Spiderman was rolling his eyes beneath the mask. Then he heard Spiderman laughing and shouting to his back “Guess I don’t need spider-sense to see  _that_  coming!”

____________________________________________

“That’s an order, you’re taking me to dinner tonight!” Steve shouted.

Tony blinked a few times before saying, “ _What?_ ”

“No, wait –”

“You’re ordering me to take you to dinner?”

“That was _not_ what I wanted to say, I swear to god that came out all wrong!”

Tony crossed his arms and gave him a challenging stare.

“Well?”

“We need to eat so… let’s eat. Tonight.” he finished lamely with a false smile that hurt his cheeks.

“Look, Steve. I get it.”

“You get it?” He perked up instantly. “Oh thank god, so we’re on the same page?”

“Yeah sure. I’m wasting your time, I’m not working fast enough on those upgrades. I’ll do better in the future so you don’t have to waste time with me again. I’m not doing it fast enough, it’s bringing everyone down.” It hurt to say those words – god did they hurt – but there was no reason to go on living in denial and taking up Steve’s time when he clearly wasn’t wanted. He clapped his hands and plastered a fake smile on.

Steve was shaking his head so vehemently that Tony was starting to freak out a little. Then he took a step closer and Tony froze on the spot.

Steve’s warm hands came up and cradled his face as he pressed his forehead to Tony’s.

He whispered, “You. Are. An. Idiot. There is nothing better I can do with my time except spend it with you. Do you know how much I wish I could slow down time when I’m with you? Because even forever wouldn’t be enough for me to show how much I love you, Tony Stark.”

Tony’s voice was soft and filled with reverence as he said softly, “I love you too, Steve Rogers.”

Then there were no more words as Steve moved so he could reach Tony’s lips.

____________________________________________

“Dinner?”

“Are you ordering me, _Captain?_ ”

“Do I have to?”

“Well, it is pretty hot when you get all commanding like that.”

Spiderman groaned and covered his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
